


Family heals any wounds

by Kaviriny85



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Helping, I love him, Just Friends, Minor Violence, bit angsty, little really, marcurio is a dork, not romantic - Freeform, serana too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaviriny85/pseuds/Kaviriny85
Summary: Marcurio gets injured and his new family takes care of him.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio
Kudos: 3





	Family heals any wounds

Gilmara wasn’t really sure how this even happended. One moment, they were fighting some forsworn with her daggers and Serana and Marcurio’s magic. The other, he was lying on the floor, screaming n pain.  
With a sudden wave of worry and rage, the Dragonborn shouted her way through the remaining savages and crouched next to her steward, inspecting his wound.  
An arrow was pierced in his leg, though it wasn’t too deep or severe. Still, Marcurio was screaming in agony, clinging his head between his hands.  
As much as Gilmara liked to tease him about being physically the weakest of them all, this wasn’t normal from someone used to travel with her, facing all kinds of dangers.  
-It’s alright, Marcurio, it’s just an arrow, you can stop that now.  
She tried to laugh a little to hide her concern and make him relax, but he didn’t even seem to hear her.  
Riping out the arrow, Gil could practically smell the poison coming from it and immediately reached for a potion from her many pockets.  
She tried to hold him still to drop the liquid in his mouth, but the mage squirmed and grunted. Frustrated, the Dragonborn tried to immobilize him, but to no end. Only when a pale pair of hands appeared from behind her, holding him down with immense strength, was Gilmara able to make him drink the potion.  
He stopped screaming but kept moaning and panting, without opening his eyes or speaking a word.  
-Ah, shouldn't he be getting better already?  
But Serana had picked the arrow and was smelling it from a distance, twisting her nose not amused.  
-I know this smell. This is not good. My mother once used this for a particular vampire that was bothering her…  
Still talking, she stood and walked to a nearby tent, where an alchemical table was. Immediately she put a little pot brewing with flames and conjured ice cubes inside to melt.  
Meanwhile, the redguard was talking as softly as possible to her injured friend, uncovering the wound and healing it. Serana came closer again and took the purse of the alchemical ingredients. Leaving with a handful of things and another potion, she returned to the table focused on her work.  
Sighing, Gilmara put her backpack under his head, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. When she set his head down he finally and suddenly opened his eyes.  
Shock and sorrow filled her.   
He was blind.  
His brown eyes were grey and milt, wide with terror.  
-G-Gil…I-I can’t see anything! What...  
She hugged him close to her chest, careful not to frighten him even more.  
-Shh, it’ll be okay. Serana is making an antidote, you know she is good at that. She’ll fix that.  
He nodded, but she could still hear his quick heartbeat and hasty breaths. At least the potion he took before softened the spread of the poison to the point of him being able to communicate.  
-You know, I pay you to protect me, not being poisoned. How did this even happen?  
-I-I don’t k-know. An archer must have sneaked behind me.  
-Yeah, they tend to do that.-With a small chuckle, she stroked his back slowly.  
After a few minutes, the vampire appeared again from inside the tent, to check on them.  
-How is he doing?  
Marcurio moved but didn’t speak, seeming a bit scared by her sudden voice but hiding that well. Wouldn’t be the first time or the last both women scared him, though.  
-He is awake but he is...ah...he is blind, Serana.  
The tall woman looked at her feet nervously, then back at her.  
-He is lucky the shot wasn’t any closer to the heart, that I know the antidote and that you had the ingredients. It’s a very strong venom, I’m not even sure how the forsworn knew it.  
-Yeah, me neither, but that’s why I pick everything on sight.  
-That, and other reasons. Anyway, just a few more minutes before it’s ready.  
Smiling a bit, she left again.  
It looked like hours before she emerged again. The imperial man had gotten cold and pale, his breaths harsher by the minute. His body was shaken and his eyes wandered aimlessly and scared of the unexpected darkness.  
When Serana came back, she was holding the pot in her hands, casting frost at it to make it cooler. Kneeling next to her friends, she passed Gilmara the potion, who gave little sips of it to Marcurio.  
-It will take days for you to recover completely, but I think it will work.  
-You think?  
Not surprisingly, even in a situation like this, he managed to be an ass.  
Serana opened her mouth to protest but Gil cut her off, rising to her feet and picking her backpack up. She knew this was just the way he talked to everyone and was pretty sure Serana also heard the little shiver in his voice.  
-If you can speak to her like that, you can walk. We need to get you home anyway.  
She helped him get on his feet, but from there she had no idea, so just kept holding him by the waist for a while.  
-Alright, so, can you walk?  
-Look at his legs, do you think so?  
Serana was right. He still shook like a leaf, even though the wound was healed.  
-We’ll have to carry him. Help me.  
Gil put one of his arms around her shoulders, looking at her vampire friend expectantly.  
-Do I have to?  
-If you don’t want to, no. But it’s just him. I know me would be better, but he isn’t too bad.  
The nord sighed, and placed his other arm around her, carefully to make sure he only touched her cape and not skin.  
-You better give me your monthly payment in compensation for this.  
-What payment? I wasn’t thinking of paying him this month, not after he made us carry him all the way to Falkreath.  
Serana laughed teasingly and started walking first. Marcurio huffed.  
-Come on, we aren’t even that far away from there.  
Between the long way home, they carried him like that for a bit until Serana decided to scout ahead for trouble, which they all understood was a good idea and a way of her getting some space. After that, the female redguard just gave up and carried him in a piggy ride for a couple of hours, with frequent rests, until a carriage came down the road and couldn’t refuse a bag of gold, even if it meant carrying a suspicious lady and a crazy one with a man on her back.  
............................................................  
Three days had passed since the forsworn incident. Back in his bedroom, Marcurio was just now recovering his vision and could barely see anything that wasn’t bright or right in front of him. Walking was still difficult, but his muscles were getting stronger by the day. This meant that the poison was still leaving his body, and the bucket next to his bed ready for him to throw up to was clearly showing that.  
-Ew, really? Right when I walk in?  
Marcurio hold the bucket thightly and wiped this mouth with the back of his hand.  
-It’s not my fault seeing you sickens me.  
He tried to sound bold, but failed miserably, as his voice and brain werent in the best shape.  
-I hate to break this to you, but you’re blind.  
He laughed a bit. Then another urge to vomit came, stronger this time, and his long hair, loose to be more comfortable in bed, slided to the side of his face.  
Gil came closer and hold his hair, gently combing it to the back of his head and away from his mouth. After a bit, he vomited again, holding the bucket with shaking fingers.  
-Ah, I hate throwing up. My throat…  
-Yeah, it’s not my favorite thing either.  
-You can keep doing that to my hair, though.  
-Sure, if you let me cut it after.  
-You know I’m never cutting it. Too beautiful to throw away.  
She rubbed the back of his head, sliding her calloused fingers through the now greasy locks.  
Being best friends for years of adventuring had made them close as brothers, being mistaken for a couple too many times. Even though there was nothing romantic between them, they were naturally and constantly touching and chatting with each other, and he was an indispensable part of her numerous and crazy family.  
Marcurio tried to land the bucket on the floor next to the bed, almost spilling the lovely content on the floor. Gilmara helped him and sat down on the bed.  
-Are you actually getting better, or just trying to be tough?  
He folded his arms, raised and eyebrowm and tried to guess where her eyes were to look at them.  
-I am getting better. Unlike you, I don’t need to look invencible all the time.  
-Oh, sure. Like when you insisted you could eat by yourself and made a mess.  
-I can do that now, I just needed to practice!  
-What about peeing?  
-I couldn’t walk or stand! How did you expect me to…  
The dragonborn shrugged.  
-At least I wasn’t the one helping you with that. Thankfully there is another man in this house!  
-Yes, thankfully, the horse master is here. What’s his name again?  
-I have no idea.  
-Back to the topic, yes, I’m getting better. That shit Serana has been feeding me is actually working. I can already see your shape.  
-Good to know you’re not missing the best parts.  
She blinked to him, remembering too late that he didn’t see it. Then, pulled his blankets down and stood, slapping his leg while he laughed.  
-Time to exercise your lazy ass!  
-He got out of the bed alone, still a bit insecure, and she offered her hands for him to hold while they did squats and stretched together.   
After a bit, a loud knock met the door and it opened without waiting for an answer. Sofie came in, holding a book.  
-Hello mama! Marcurio, can I read to you again? I need to practice but Rayya is busy.  
The imperial smiled and sitted back in his bed, trying to get the hair out of his sweaty face.  
-Sure, I wouldn’t mind some nicer company, anyway.  
His voice was almost back to his usual sarcastic tone now. Gil sat on the rug next to the bed while Sofie sat at his feet in the bed. She opened the book in a carefully saved page and started reading, making a few slips here and there. Gilmara recognized the book as being “Children of the Sky”, about the Nord people.  
After a bit, Sissel came in, silently, and decided to sit next to her mother. Suddenly, she interrupted her sister:  
-Marcurio, can I braid your hair? Pleeease?  
An awkward silence reigned for a bit, probably while he thought of a good reason to refuse. Not finding any, he just laughed.  
-Sure, why not? Spares me the trouble.  
He moved a bit forward for her to sit behind him, and she happily started working on his dark hair, braiding it easily.  
Gilmara laughed a bit under her breath.  
-Just so you know, next time I’m doing that. I’ll give a traditional redguard hairstyle.  
-No, you’re not. Stop threatening my hair.  
-Hey, it’s not a threat! It’s a way of making you handsome.  
-I already...  
He was interrupted by an angry child waving an open book between them.  
-Hush, I’m reading! You’re supposed to be listening to me!  
So they just laughed and listened to the story, in the comfort of a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this  
> And yes, I don't even know if the carriage man at Lakeview manor has a name XD


End file.
